Ayer
by KeniaCandy
Summary: Perder algo de mayor importancia, a veces regala mas de una recompensa


Hola, ojala que les guste esta historia. Es la primera historia que escribo acerca de Rin y Sesshomaru.

Ayer

En una casa grande, habitaba la familia Youkai. Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ojos verdes esmeralda salía de la cocina con un plato enorme lleno de helado.

-Toma mi amor- dándole el tazón a una niña de 12 años

-Gracias mama- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Naomi era una niña con larga cabellera castaña y ojos azul zafiro. Leah había quedado embarazada cuando tenía 15 anos. El papa de Naomi había jugado con los sentimientos de Rin y negó su paternidad después de saber que estaba embarazada. Naomi era el vivo retrato de su madre.

-Hola mis princesas- Sesshomaru entrando a la casa con su maletín y una bolsa de regalo

-Papa!- brincando a los brazos de su padre

-Hola mi amor- dándole un beso en la frente

-Como te fue mi amor?

-De maravilla preciosa- dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

Una nena de 6 años bajaba por las escaleras para abrazar a su padre. La pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello azabache corría lo más rápido posible.

-Papi!-abrazando las piernas de su padre

-Como le fue a mi princesita hoy?

-De maravilla, onee-san me ayudo con mi tarea y me ayudo a dibujas una mariposa

- Ah sí? Y donde está la mariposa?

-En nuestro cuarto mi amor. Me rogo ponerla en la pared atrás de la cama.

-Dice que los va a cuidar

-Bueno pues si es así, quiero miles de mariposas- haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña

-Ya papa jajaja

-Oye papa, este sábado me invitaron a la playa..Puedo ir?

-quien ira?

-Todos..

-quienes son todos?

-mama..

- Irán sus amigas del colegio, la mama de Ayumi las invito. Van a quedarse el fin de semana en su casa

-Si papi..Además, saque buenísimas notas este semestre! No crees que me merezco un premio chiquito?- rogándole con los ojos a su papa

-Bueno..Lo pensare

-Papi, yo también puedo ir?

-Tu no

-Porque?

-Porque tú eres mi bebe

-Yo no soy un bebe!

-Si lo eres- dándole miles de besos a su hija

…

-Mi amor estoy desecho..Tuve un día muy pesado en la oficina

-Quieres que te de un masaje?

-Si serias tan amable hermosa-dándole un beso

-Sessh..

-mm?

-has pensado en Dai?

-Pienso en el todos los días…

-Sabes..Creo que deberías hablar con el

-Leah..Kagura tiene veneno por todos lados, ya le hizo bastante daño a mi hijo llenándole la cabeza con estupideces

-Por eso mi amor, se que has intentado arreglar las cosas con Dai, pero han pasado algunos años, no te des por vencido

-Es mi hijo Leah y lo amo…pero me odia, y prefiero estar lejos de el que acercarme y causarle más dolor

-Sesshomaru, tu hijo tiene 17…si hablan pueden resolver todo mi amor

-Lo intentare mi amor

-mama?

-Que pasa Naomi?

-Mañana tengo práctica después de la escuela, así que me llevare la bicicleta

-De ninguna manera, voy a ir por ti a la escuela

-Papa no es por nada, pero preferiría irme en bicicleta

-No llegues tarde y no hagas ninguna tontería Naomi

-No mama..Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-Buenas noches mi amor

-Leah, que le pasa a Naomi?

-Son cosas de mujeres, no te preocupes mi amor

-No tiene novio verdad?

No papa celoso-abrazando a su marido

-Es mi bebe, no puede tener novio

-Gracias por ser tan buen papa…hasta con Naomi

-Ella es mi hija Leah, de nadie más

-Te amo mi amor

-Yo también preciosa

…..

-Omi?

-Que pasa Ayumi?- apartando la mirada de su libro para cargar a su hermanita que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-tuve una pesadilla Omi..

-Te quieres dormir conmigo?-dandole besitos en su cabeza

-Mhm- asintiendo con su cabecita

-Ven- Quitando las sabanas para poder acostarse con su hermanita

- Omi, te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti mi princesita- haciéndole cosquillas

…..

Sesshomaru se despertó antes que Leah, y aprovecho para hacerle el desayuno. Leah se despertó por el frio que sentía. Se puso su yukata y bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su marido solo con su pantalón de pijama puesto.

-Mi amor..

-Buenos días, hermosa

-que haces..?

-le preparo el desayuno a la mujer más hermosa del mundo-dejando lo que estaba haciendo para cargarla y besarla- cuando fue la última vez que te dije que te amo?

-mmm anoche?- riendo y dándole un besito en la nariz

-Te amo Leah

-Y yo a ti mi amor

-Mami- bajando las escaleras, tomada de la mano de Naomi

-Buenos días

-Hola mi amor- cargando a su pequeña- como dormiste?

-Bien, me dormí con Oni

-Y eso?

-Le dio miedo y deje que se quedara conmigo

-Gracias mi cielo- dándole un beso a Naomi

-Bueno me voy

-Y su padre esta pintado o que?

-jeje papi-corriendo a los brazos de su padre para que la cargara-te quiero mucho

-Adios papa

-No has desayunado Oni

-No tengo hambre

-Naomi, que tienes?

-Nada mama, nos vemos después-tomando su mochila y saliendo de la casa

-Que le pasa?

-No lo se…

-Ayumi que le pasa a tu hermana?

- Su teléfono sonó y se enojo mucho

-Solo porque sonó?

-Estaba hablando con alguien, pero no me dijo quien

-Sesshomaru..

-Voy a pasar por ella a la escuela

-Tiene práctica hoy

-Esta bien

-Bueno mi amor, come tu desayuno para que nos vayamos al colegio

-No tengo hambre- cruzando sus bracitos

-Usted no es Naomi señorita- dándole un beso a su hija

-Si, porque Naomi se parece a ti, y yo soy como tu

-Mi amor, si quieres yo llevo a Naomi al colegio, me quiero ir mas temprano

-Esta bien, asi adelanto algunas cosas

-Bueno me voy, vamos Ayumi

-Adiós mami- besando a Rin en la mejilla

-Adiós mi cielo

-Nos vemos después preciosa

-Adiós mi amor

….

Sesshomaru era vice-presidente de la compañía Youkai.

-Hola hijo- entrando a la oficina de su hijo con varios papeles

-Como estas papa- abrazando a Inutaisho

-Bien, y tú? Como están Leah y las niñas?

-Estan bien, Naomi ha tenido problemas últimamente

-A que te refieres?

-Quiere crecer muy rápido papa

-Tiene 12 años, debe disfrutar su juventud

-Hoy se levanto con un humor que mejor no te cuento…Ayumi dijo que alguien le hablo por teléfono y por eso se enojo

-Hablaron con ella?

-Leah quiso dejarla, voy a pasar por ella después..y hablaremos

-Bien hijo, y como estas? Tus ojeras me dicen mucho, pero quiero saber

-Estoy tranquilo, cansado..No sé qué hacer, estoy tratando de se buen padre y esposo...y tener un balance con mi trabajo papa, pero no se

-De eso quería hablar contigo. Estas trabajando más de la cuenta Sesshomaru. No has tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo, hijo!

-Pero papa...

-Nada, quiero que te vayas a casa por algunos días, pasa tiempo con las niñas y con Leah. Deberían ir a la casa de vez en cuando.

-Está bien, solo terminare este día

-Está bien muchacho. Ah, s eme olvidaba, hijo...Izayoi quiere ver a Leah asi que nos veremos alrato

-Gracias papa

Le teléfono de Sesshomaru empezó a sonar

-Si?

-Mi amor, voy a pasar por las niñas así que no te preocupes. Qué te parece si vamos a cenar los cuatro?

-Me parece bien mi amor, oh Izayoi va a pasar a la casa, quiere verte

-Suena perfecto mi amor

-Te amo Leah

-Yo más

….

-Naomi!

-Mama, te dije que iría a casa sola

-Pues cambio de planes mi amor- con una sonrisa grande

-Adonde vamos?

-Pues estaba pensando en ir de compras las tres- volteando a ver a Ayumi, quien estaba dormida en el asiento de atrás

-Bueno..

-Que te pasa mi amor?

-Es que..no te quería decir..

-Soy tu mama, tengo que saberlo todo mi cielo

-Un señor me hablo en la mañana..Me dijo que él era mi papa…que muy pronto nos veríamos…

-no...- Leah abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo

-mama…MAMA!

…

Sesshomaru manejaba a su casa con un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Bueno?

-Señor Youkai?

-Si, diga?

-Su esposa tuvo un accidente

….

Sesshomaru entro al hospital derramando fuego.

-Como esta mi esposa?

-Señor Youkai, lo sentimos mucho, pero su esposa falleció

-NO! Donde esta mi esposa?

-Lo sentimos mucho Señor, pero su muerte fue instantánea, sus hijas

-MIS HIJAS….que..Mis hijas..No…

-La pequeña falleció, lo sentimos mucho

-Yumi…y y Naomi..

-La mayor esta en cirugía

-No..Leah..Yumi..-derramando lagrimas y cayendo en sus rodillas

…

Sesshomaru estaba ido. Estaba sentado con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-Hijo que paso?

-Papa-levantando la mirada y abrazando a su padre

-Como esta Leah? Las niñas?

-No papa…Ayumi y Leah..Murieron

-Que..?-Izayoi se sentó con la mirada perdida

-Na..Naomi..

-Esta en cirugía..No me han dicho nada papa..Mi hija papa

-Señor Youkai?

-Que pasa?

-La cirugía fue un éxito, su hija está siendo trasladada a su habitación

-Puedo verla?

-Si, acompáñeme

Sesshomaru entro a la habitación de Naomi. La pequeña tenía la cara pálida y sus ojos hinchados y morados.

-Mi princesa- besando la frente de su hija

-Doctor..Que paso?

-Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Un conductor bajo la influencia se paso el alto y la señora no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-Los cuerpos…

-Necesitamos que firme algunos papeles señor Youkai

Sesshomaru dejo a su hija por un momento y siguió al doctor

…

Sesshomaru se quedaba día y noche con su pequeña. Velaba su sueño todas las noches, pero esta infeliz. Había perdido todo en tan pocas horas. Se sentía culpable por no haber ido por sus hijas.

-pa…pa

-Naomi, mi amor, como te sientes?

-Me..Duele..Tengo sed

Sesshomaru le dio agua y trato de tranquilizarse

-papa..Y..Y mi mama?

Sesshomaru rompió en llanto

-papa..

-Lo siento mucho Naomi-

-pero..-llorando desesperadamente

-Te prometo que vas a estar bien mi princesita…

…

Naomi fue dada de alta y el velorio llego. Sesshomaru estaba desecho, estaba pálido y sin fuerzas, pero tenía que vivir por su hija. Naomi se acerco a despedirse de su mama y su hermanita.

-Mami…Yumi..Prometo ser buena hija..Voy a cuidar a mi papa, vamos a estar bien-tomando la mano de su papa tratando de sonreírle

…

Naomi y Sesshomaru se mudaron a un pequeño departamento. Decidió empezar desde cero con su hija. El departamento era amplio y estaba lleno de tulipanes.

-Papa..

-Pedí que llenaran la casa de tulipanes..Sé que te encantan

-Gracias- caminando a la ventana

-Naomi..

-Porque estoy contigo?

Sesshomaru estaba pálido ante tal pregunta.

-Como que porque estás conmigo?

-Te importo tanto papa? No soy tu hija…no deberías quererme..Soy solamente una carga..Si quieres mandarme a un internado hazlo

-NAOMI…quiero que entiendas algo. Deja de decir tonterías, nunca vuelvas a decir que no soy tu papa, yo te crie..

-Papa tenía 5 años…me acuerdo de todo..Sabes qué? Ese hombre que llamo, y me dijo que muy pronto nos veríamos…papa que voy a hacer si trata de llevarme con él? Y si tu no me quieres?- con lagrimas en los ojos

-Naomi-tu eres la persona más importante en mi corazón..Como tu mami y tu hermanita..te amo tanto que te siento hija mía, padre es el que cría Emi. Yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase…eres mía- dándole un besito en la nariz

-Papa…quiero que hagas algo por mí

-Lo que quieras..

-Quiero irme a Inglaterra

-Naomi..

-Por favor papa…

-pero me acabas de decir que..

-Papa..Lo necesito..Tengo pánico…no quiero quedarme aquí, por favor

-Está bien


End file.
